This invention relates to a swing trainer device and the method of using the same which is attachable to the end of the handle of any golf club and to the end of the barrel of any bat and which allows the player to instantly see the path of his/her swing and to correct or alter the path of his/her swing immediately.
The games of golf and baseball are played by striking the ball with a golf club and a bat. For either game, the player must have developed a particular swing which allows the player to effectively strike the ball on a consistent basis. In golf for the player to be competitive, the player must have perfected his/her swing in order to hit the ball the same way each and every time so that the player will know how to address the ball for each and every shot so that the player will hit the ball not only for distance but also for accuracy. If the player does not have the same swing each and every time, he/she will not be able to hit the ball accurately and for distance each and every time.
In baseball for the player to be competitive, the player must be able to hit a pitched baseball, and since the pitched baseball more often than not travels in a straight path, the player who has developed a level swing rather than an upper swing or a looping swing has a much better chance of making contact with the pitched baseball. For either game, it is difficult for the player to visualize whether or not he/she has a good swing without either someone in person watching his/her swing or the player being filmed while swinging and then watching the film later.
One known prior art is a GOLF SWING TRAINING DEVICE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,888, issued on Aug. 13, 1996 and invented by John T. Pellegrini and which comprises a light source generating a parallel light beam and also comprises a threaded fastener attached to the light source and which is threaded into the end of the handle of the golf club.
Another known prior art is a GOLF SWING TRAINING DEVICE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,795, issued on Jun. 28, 1974 and invented by David L. Taylor and which comprises a snap fitting attachment for the hosel of the golf club, a light source carried by the snap fitting attachment and directing a light beam upwardly, and a hosel entrance opening on the attachment.
Another known prior art is a LASER BEAM GOLF SWING TRAINING DEVICE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,034, issued on Apr. 27, 1976 and invented by Rodney L. Nelson and which comprises a laser beam source mounted on the shaft of the golf club and a convex mirror located on the golf club head between the club face and hosel to spread the laser beam into a fan of light and project the same forwardly and downwardly at a 90 degree angle to the golf club face.
None of the prior art discloses a swing trainer device and the method of using the same as disclosed in the present invention.